


He Will Come Back, He Won't Come Back

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infected Paul Matthews, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Emma is convinced that Paul will save her.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	He Will Come Back, He Won't Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Injury  
> -Blood  
> -Needles  
> -Death

Pain.   
  
The pain was unbearable. Blood dripped down Emma’s leg, staining the floor beneath her. Paul grabbed her hand. “Emma? Are you sure you can hold on while I’m gone?”   
  
“No, but I can try. You have to blow up those alien fuckers.” Emma closed her eyes for a second and let out a deep breath. “Good luck.”   
  
Paul frowned, he looked concerned. “Okay. But I will come back, I promise. Just hold on, okay?”    
  
Emma nodded. “Okay.”    
  
She regretted her decision as soon as Paul walked away. She didn’t want to die alone. She was in pain and scared, and there was no way she could fight if she needed to. She laid her head down on the ground, not minding the sand that would get in her hair.   
  
Whimpering softly, Emma started thinking about what would happen now. If Paul even survived the grenade blast, would she survive the blood loss? There was a huge chance that this wouldn’t be a happy ending for either of them.    
  
She just wanted the pain to stop. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her leg was covered in red. A helicopter flew above her, and she pressed her hands against her ears to block out the noise. The helicopter landed on the beach, not far away from her. A few soldiers came out and they ran towards her.   
  
They tried to lift her up to get her into the helicopter, but Emma screamed and kicked and tried to get away. “No! Paul will come back! He will come back! I have to stay here!”   
  
“Ma’am, you lost a lot of blood. You need to come with us.” one of the soldiers said.   
  
“No! Paul promised he would come back!” Emma screamed in pain when one of the soldiers touched her leg. “Please!”   
  
Emma’s eyes widened as soon as she felt the prick in her shoulder. “Hidgens! I mean- No! I can’t- I don’t want to...” Her vision blurred and she slowly lost consciousness.    
  
“He will come back...”

*** *** ***

“You’ll be escorted to Colorado by a Mr. Ben Bridges. He’s waiting outside.” Colonel Schaffer said.   
  
Emma frowned. “I don’t know any Ben Bridges?”   
  
The colonel smiled. “According to our record, you two are very good friends. PEIP would like to see it become something more.” She winked and Emma sighed. She looked at her feet as the colonel walked away. She looked up when the door opened again.   
  
Emma gasped in surprise. She ran towards him, as fast as her leg would let her. She hugged him tightly.   
  
She knew he would come back.

*** *** ***

The aliens led Emma down the halls of the hospital. Her leg dragged behind her, painful from the pressure she had put on it. “Paul, please!”    
  
Paul grinned at her. “I’m sorry, it’s inevitable.”    
  
Ted and Paul dropped Emma on the floor, all the aliens stood in a circle around Paul and Emma, excited to watch the only girl who had outsmarted them die. Paul held her tightly so she couldn’t escape while he brought his hand up in the air, ready to rip her guts out.    
  
Emma closed her eyes, not wanting to see the alien who pretended to be Paul kill her.   
  
He won’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 15th fanfic on this site yayyyy


End file.
